Chrysalis' Revenge
"Chrysalis' Revenge" is a fan song created by internet music artists Jyc Row and IbeConCept based on the My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic villainess Queen Chrysalis. The song talks from the perspective of her Changeling army about how she is going to get her revenge on Equestria. The original version was released on May 2015, on July of the same year a new VIP version was made for the GalaCon convention that included a new verse of lyrics in French along the original English lyrics. The original version was performed only by IbeConCept, while the VIP version was performed by him for the original lyrics and Jyc Row performing the new French lyrics. Lyrics Original = Heart full of fear face full of tears faced with the dark queen, a love strike fiend Teeth so sharp make a demon scream you cannot run you cannot hide Lookin' at the sun but you runnin' outta time life's too short you foolish foal Feed on your love her heart so cold contemplate your mental state Have you lost your mind? your filled with hate gotta get a better plan no escape Gotta get away get away while the daylight fades no... it's too late I see you've met with a terrible fate moon touch down in a town of darkness The changelings come in a swarm to harvest the hearts of the honest her rule is upon us Bow to the mistress chrysalis villainess elegant feedin' for the hell of it Moments left thinkin' how you spent it come gather up them hearts for our kingdom Dark hour comes the queen arrives from the depths she will arise Better hurry up and pick a side her life's eternal she will not die Down with the sun down with the moon doom has come let the kingdom fall Call for change cause they can’t out run you’ve been out classed you’ve been out done All your trials will amount to none the moon turns black and the sun blood red Getting stabbed in the back we attack again better be prepared protect your neck My queen will rise with her darkest knight leaving you breathin' hearin' ya screamin' Seein' ya tearin' like the way it sounds like music to my ears eyes full of fear Pain, loss, death, and destruction start the corruption loss of the government Ominous presence descends from heaven laugh as we feed better run for cover Bow to the mistress chrysalis villainess elegant feedin' for the hell of it Moments left thinkin' how you spent it come gather up them hearts for our kingdom Dark hour comes the queen arrives from the depths she will arise Better hurry up and pick a side her life's eternal she will not die |-|VIP = Heart full of fear face full of tears faced with the dark queen, a love strike fiend Teeth so sharp make a demon scream you cannot run you cannot hide Lookin' at the sun but you runnin' outta time life's too short you foolish foal Feed on your love her heart so cold contemplate your mental state Have you lost your mind? your filled with hate gotta get a better plan no escape Gotta get away get away while the daylight fades no... it's too late I see you've met with a terrible fate moon touch down in a town of darkness The changelings come in a swarm to harvest the hearts of the honest her rule is upon us Bow to the mistress chrysalis villainess elegant feedin' for the hell of it Moments left thinkin' how you spent it come gather up them hearts for our kingdom Dark hour comes the queen arrives from the depths she will arise Better hurry up and pick a side her life's eternal she will not die Down with the sun down with the moon doom has come let the kingdom fall Call for change cause they can’t out run you’ve been out classed you’ve been out done All your trials will amount to none the moon turns black and the sun blood red Getting stabbed in the back we attack again better be prepared protect your neck My queen will rise with her darkest knight leaving you breathin' hearin' ya screamin' Seein' ya tearin' like the way it sounds like music to my ears eyes full of fear Pain, loss, death, and destruction start the corruption loss of the government Ominous presence descends from heaven laugh as we feed better run for cover Bow to the mistress chrysalis villainess elegant feedin' for the hell of it Moments left thinkin' how you spent it come gather up them hearts for our kingdom Dark hour comes the queen arrives from the depths she will arise Better hurry up and pick a side her life's eternal she will not die Avançant en contemplant les paysans tremblants en voyant {Advancing contemplating the trembling peasants seeing} Ses crocs terrifiants et son regard tétanisant maintenant {Her terrifying fangs and her paralyzing gaze now} Agenouillez-vous devant la Reine-Impératrice, {Kneel before the Queen Empress,} Vous ne pouvez rien contre la manipulatrice! {You can not do anything against the manipulator!} Ni Twilight, ni Luna, ni Celestia, ni Cadence {Neither Twilight, nor Luna, nor Celestia, nor Cadence} Ne vous sauvera donc vénérez son excellence! {Will not save you, therefore, venerate his excellence!} Et bientôt votre amour nous appartiendra, {And soon your love will belong to us,} Maîtresse Chrysalis vous gouvernera! {Mistress Chrysalis will govern you!} Other Appearances *Both the original and the VIP were released as singles. *The VIP version was included in the album Jyc Row & Friends - Collabs Vol. 1. Videos Jyc Row - Chrysalis' Revenge (feat. IbeConCept)|Original Jyc Row - Chrysalis' Revenge (feat. IbeConCept) GalaCon VIP|VIP Category:Solos Category:Duets Category:Internet Songs Category:Fan Songs Category:My Little Pony Fan Songs